When In Doubt Throw A Chair
by ValkyriePhoenix
Summary: Rogue finds someone she can touch, despite her mutation. Throwing  caution to the wind she sleeps with him. In the morning he is gone but she has a small momento of him. ROMY. LEMONS
1. Oh Shit

**AN: *laughs nervously* so... I bet you were expecting the eagerly awaited 3rd story in my series...**

**Yeah... About that...**

**I may or may not have left school in a bit of a rush and may or may not misplaced the hand written first draft of the first chapter... And then I was ill for ages and never got round to looking for it or finding it etc... **

**So here is a replacement. This whole story came to me because of this one sentance "Last night I dreamt of the perfect man. This morning I discovered he was real" This was in a dream I had (ha I had a dream and thought it would make a good story lol) and then BAM my muse went into overdrive.**

**Until I get No.3 out (yeah still not releasing the title as I want it to be a surprise) I hope this will do.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the storyline. Marvel owns the characters and any recognisable quotes belong to the respective authors.**

**Song: **Gap Yah** - **_Orlando ft The Banter_**  
**

* * *

Walking out of a dingy bar, Rogue sighed. Another night of drowning her sorrows hadn't helped her general feeling of uselessness. Her powers seemed like they were going to be her curse forever.

She avoided a puddle carefully, the broken fluorescent light flickering dimly. Her night couldn't get any worse.

"Oi! You! Girly!"

It just did.

She rolled her eyes and turned to see three men coming out of the bar behind her.

"What d'ya want?" she asked, glaring for all she was worth.

The biggest, and ugliest, swaggered up to her. "You ignored me in the bar. I don't take kindly to that. You should learn your place." He paused for effect. "On your back with your legs spread."

"Ya shouldn't say that sort of stuff. If you ever talk to me like that again I will kick you in the nuts so hard that you'll be choking on your testicles. Now back off!"

She turned and tried to walk away but was yanked back by a large, meaty fist that closed around her wrist, just above her glove. Her powers kicked in quickly and soon the man was gasping for breath. She pried his hand off her wrist and he collapsed backward, weakened but conscious.

The other men looked at her like she was filth. "Mutie scum!" one said before spitting on the ground. The other, meanwhile, scrambled around on the ground briefly before coming up with a large piece of wood.

Oh shit.

Squaring up to the men she tried to think of everything Logan had taught her about fighting. Funnily enough he hadn't covered what to do if they were armed with large pieces of wood.

He raised it, as if he was going to hit her with it and she prepared to dodge when a liquid voice came from the shadows.

"Y' don' wanna be doin' dat, homme."

Everyone, including Rogue, turned to stare at the dark blob that could have passed for the man with the rather strange accent. A slight glow around mouth height could indicate a cigarette. Not that this gave away much about him. Except that he was at risk of lung cancer and a bunch of other fun diseases.

The one with the piece of wood, which he obviously thought made him badass, brandished it and took a threatening step forward. "Stay out of this! It's nothin' to do with you."

The man might have shrugged. "Let de lil lady go an' I'll be on m' way."

The men exchanged glances and sneered. This guy was a regular comedian if he thought they were going to get rid of their piece of fun for the evening. "Not a chance."

The piece of wood wielding one stepped forward. "I'm going to kill you...want you to know it's nothing personal"

"Dat's good to hear... In which case I'm going to knock you down and hit you with y'r own piece of wood, and I want you to know, it's nothing personal either."

The cigarette was suddenly extinguished and there were a few seconds of silence and stillness before several pink glowing blurs flew at the men. Rogue ducked down and went into the foetal position.

A few heavy thuds later and she dared to look up. In the bit of flickering light that was given off by the rather pathetic light a few metres away she saw the men lying on the ground around her. She glanced up, for the first time, saw the man clearly.

He had dark, auburn hair that hung haphazardly in his face. He was not as stocky and obviously muscled like the guys back at the institute. More lithe. The litheness of a dancer, a gymnast or possibly a mountain lion. He wore an old, worn out brown trench coat, unbuttoned with a dark shirt and pants.

But none of those were his defining feature. That honour belonged to his eyes. Red irises on black sclera. Some would have called them demon eyes. But Rogue had a brother that was blue and could teleport who was also a monk and was good friends with a guy who had giant white wings growing out of his shoulder blades. In other words she had seen stranger stuff.

But even under the tacky, cheap fluorescent light he looked a lot more dangerous than the three stooges he'd just taken out without apparent effort.

He didn't even look mildly out of breath as he walked over to her.

It was because of the fear that she decided to throw herself at him when he came over and asked "Chère? Are y' oka-oomph" but was cut off by Rogue impacting on his chest. She quickly straddled him, immobilising his arms, before pulling off a glove.

"You should know that going after a mutant is a bad idea." She whispered as she reached for his face.

Remy had seen what she had done to the other guy and so braced himself for what he was sure would be excruciating pain.

But nothing happened.

All he could feel was the softness of her fingertips and the rest of her body pressing into his. She gasped and he cracked an eye.

She wasn't absorbing him.

She _wasn't_ absorbing him.

She wasn't _absorbing _him!

On an impulse she leant down and kissed him.

This was a surprise for Remy. But he quickly gathered that, with him being so devilishly handsome, she had decided that kissing him was better than sucking the life out of him.

So he kissed her back.

And when he kisses he doesn't just sit, or lay, there or dominate too much. His kissing was more like making love to a woman's mouth. Giving her a taste of what else he could do.

This was going to be an interesting night.

* * *

They stumbled through the door, hands everywhere, lips clumsy. Rogue managed to kick the door shut before yanking him through to the bedroom. Rogue had always liked to believe that if the opportunity to physically touch another human being had ever arisen, she wouldn't get carried away. This thought dimly ran through her mind as she yanked his shirt over his head and ran her hands over his chiselled chest.

He pulled back for a second to survey his surroundings but in one fluid movement, he had her straddling his waist, her ankles crossed at the small of his back and her arms around his neck. He held her thighs, clutching her tightly but also carefully. She was moaning against his mouth, tightening her legs about him and pushing insistently into his hips. The ready warmth of her lace-clad core pressing against him so urgently was eating away at the last of his restraint.

So much for taking his time.

He leaned forward, finally breaking their kiss and laying her down in the white mass of the bedspread. His head sank with her prone figure, coming to rest in the crook of her neck.

Pressing a gentle kiss there he ran his hands up her side, bringing her shirt with it.

Now Rogue had always thought that her first time was going to be gentle and careful, slow and steady, like an ember burning away.

But as we all know, reality rarely listens to our plans.

This was more like forest fire - fast, out of control but also beautiful and exciting edging on scary.

He was going a little too fast for her but there was no way in hell she was going to stop him.

But then, magically, he slowed.

His kisses no longer had that frantic edge, his touch became more purposeful, less like he was just trying to cover ground.

He settled down and began to learn her topography. Every dip, ever scar, every little sensitive spot that she had, he found.

And exploited.

Soon she was like a wire, tightened to a fever pitch. And this made her bold.

She reached for the button on his jeans, quickly undoing them and sliding down the zipper.

The man took care of the rest – sliding them and his boxer briefs off. Glancing at up her, as if asking for permission he gently moved his hand to rest on the waistband of her jeans. All he did was gently run his hand along the piece of skin just above her jeans.

She nodded slightly and he dipped his head, kissing her navel as he gently popped the button. Easing them off her, bringing her, actually rather nice underwear down with them. She thanked god she'd done laundry a few days ago. Otherwise he might have encountered something a bit different.

He kept on moving lower until he reached her core and started savouring her folds then sucking on her clit like he just couldn't get enough of her or her flavour. He withdrew enough to bring his hand up before inserting a finger slowly and drawing it out equally as torturously.

But Rogue had had enough of foreplay.

She gently grabbed his hair, tugging his face up. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow but Rogue simply tugged on him again.

He obediently rose, moving up her body until he reached her face. Pressing a quick kiss to her lips, he reached between them so that he could place himself at my entrance.

This was it. Rogue suddenly realised what she was doing.

And, funnily enough, with her body crying out for release, didn't want to stop.

She had expected pain. From what she had heard from other girls, the first time hurt because of a hymen. But then she remembered her Sex Ed classes. Sometimes the hymen wasn't there. It might have been lost in a fall or just naturally broken.

But when he entered her, all she felt was bliss.

* * *

Stirring Rogue stretched cat like, luxuriating in the stiffness that hurt oh-so-good. Flashbacks of the night before passed lazily through her brain. It had been a long night. Who knew that one man could have _that_ much stamina? She rolled over, a glowing smile on her face and found an empty bed. The sheets disturbed but cold and empty.

Her glow evaporated like ephemera. She slumped back on her pillows with a thump. _'Well that was a disappointment.'_ She thought sadly. _'But I guess I shouldn't expect any more from a one night stand'_ She didn't know how people could do it: sleep with someone and then the next day get up and leave as if nothing had happened. She could never handle it.

As much as Rogue didn't want to admit it, as much as she pretended to be the tough 'I-can-handle-anything' girl she always got too attached.

She sighed again. And then sat bolt upright in bed. There was no use moping.

She was going to carry on her life. But with more hope than before. He had shown her the beauty of touch, of intimacy. But he had also shown her that there were people out there immune to her gift. All she had to do was find another one. She smiled, glad that he had left her something.

* * *

Two weeks later and she was feeling strange. Moody, bloated, nauseas. Everything. It was like the period from hell.

And then it clicked.

Oh shit.

* * *

The test was supposed to be accurate but, just to make sure, she peered at the other four tests on the counter.

Positive. Pregnant. Two lines. Smiling baby face. All reported the same thing.

She was going to have a kid after a one night stand.

Oh dear God! This was awful! What's going to happen to her? And the baby? Raising it on her own! She's a pregnant teen. Sex before marriage. Ah shit... she was going to hell for this. Worse, she'll be a guest on Jerry Springer.

* * *

She slept intermittently that night. But when she woke up she could smell coffee and hear the TV in the other room.

Burglar?

Cautiously getting out of bed, trying not to make a sound, she rolled up her sleeves before picking up a dictionary.

She poked her head around the door and saw a man sitting on her sofa. All she could see was the back of his head but this was enough to tell that he was facing away from her so she quickly ducked back around the corner.

Plan of action:

1 throw book

2 jump on

3 absorb

Nothing that was going to give tacticians the world over a hard on but at least it was something.

She poked her head around the door again to check he was looking away before stepping into the door way. She took aim and fired.

It was a direct hit. The man leapt up swearing profusely, in what she assumed was French.

He spun around and Rogue gasped, her hands automatically dropping to her stomach.

It was the same man from that night.

* * *

**AN2: I won't be updating this until I get a bit better/ inspiration strikes and refuses to let me go.**

**I hope everyone had a good New Year's Eve (I did, in case anyone was wondering - it was AMAZING!) and has an awesome year XD  
**


	2. Looking For Ashton Kutcher

**AN: Okay I am SO sorry that this is really short and really shit and really dull but my beta is MIA and so our vital discussion of "Where is this story going?" hasn't happened yet. **

**But I actually got messaged asking to update and I was so amazed! I have never been more excited in my life lols XD**

**Anyway thank you so much to everyone who reviewed - I have never had so many for one chapter before!**

**Song: ****This Town Ain't Big Enough For Both Of U****s**** - **_Sparks

* * *

_

"You!" she said angrily, pointing at the man.

He held up his hands mainly to show he wasn't armed but also so he could block any further incoming projectiles of a hostile nature.

"What the hell are you doing here? How did you get in? Where were you for two damn weeks? I was-mmph." During her rant he had vaulted the sofa and pressed his lips to hers.

Rogue melted for a second or two before shoving the man off her "Uh uh. No. You do _not _distract me with that! Now answer my question!"

Raising an eyebrow, the man smirked "Which one?"

"All of them!"

The man shrugged awkwardly before looking at the ground and scuffing it with his boot. "I wanted to see y'. Through de front door. Busy. Does dat cover it all?"

Rogue opened her mouth for a few seconds, paused before closing it and folding her arms. "So you've just randomly decided to come back and visit me? Why?"

He rubbed the back of his neck and looked anywhere but her. This was not going the way he thought it would. "I missed you. I had to leave on a... Business trip dat mornin' so I didn't say goodbye or even get y' name."

She was flabbergasted. A serial womaniser - and she knew this just by looking at him, as all women do – wanted to get to know her? She had to be on one of those gag games where the host sets up a person in a ridiculous situation and then jumps out with a TV camera.

Rogue quickly walked around the room, opening cupboards and looking under everything.

The man watched her with a nervous expression. "What are y' doin'?" he asked, not sure if she was looking for a gun or something.

"Looking for Ashton Kutcher and the crew of Punk'd. Because no way are you being serious."

He ran a hand through that deliciously unkempt hair and Rogue was momentarily distracted.

"-and y' are damn fine, chère." He said, obviously checking her out.

Rogue rolled her eyes and then suddenly became very nervous. The father of her unborn child was standing in front of her and she had no idea how to tell him.

She should just spit it out. Then if he wasn't interested and left then it wouldn't matter... much. She would just have to deal.

The man seemed to notice that she was a little edgy and tilted his head sideways and raised an eyebrow. "Somethin' wrong, chère?"

"I'm pregnant." She blurted out. Before slapping her hand over her mouth. She had planned to says something a little more sensitive.

He blinked at her for a few minutes, before opening and closing his mouth a few times. He then gave her a weak sort of smile.

And then promptly fainted.

)0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0(

He awoke and found himself lying down. This was confusing as he was sure that he was upright not so long ago. He looked down at his body and saw it was covered by a fluffy blanket. He heard a noise to his left and was off the couch and ready to either run or attack in a heartbeat.

It was Rogue with a cup of tea.

He straightened, awkwardly clearing his throat.

Rogue wordlessly handed him the tea before sitting on the sofa. He felt stupid standing up so he sat down next to her.

...

The words 'awkward' and 'silence' come to mind.

Remy broke first. "Y'know... I thought you said somethin' crazy just before I-" he cleared his throat "-passed out. I could have sworn y' said y' were pregnant."

"I did say that."

"Oh."

Rogue had had enough. "Ya know what? Fine! You do not have to be involved , okay? It's nothing to do with you. You can get up and walk away right now." She got up and strode to the window. Her apartment wasn't very big but it did have some rather good views. She looked out over the vibrant French Quarter and said "I am not trying to trap you. I will not ruin your life. I mean for all I know you already have a wife." She said quietly.

The man set down the tea and stood up. He moved to stand behind her but a small distance away.

"'M name's Remy. Remy Etienne LeBeau, at your service. I'm a t'ief and I live with mon pere. I am single." Rogue saw an eyebrow wiggle in the reflection from the window. "And have not been married. Engaged. But not married. Is that better?"

Rogue smiled to herself. He was almost sweet. When you ignored the flirting, innuendos and cheeky comments.

She turned to face him. "'M name is Rogue. I used to be an X-Men but left because of... Creative differences, you could say. I've been living in New Orleans for just over a year and I love it here."

Remy asked the million dollar question. "Powers? Y'r skin?"

Rogue nodded. "I absorb people's life force through skin contact. Powers too, if it's a mutant. "

Remy seemed pleased with this and before he could say anything Rogue jumped in with "So you're a mutant too? What's your power?"

"I can charge objects with kinetic energy." He said proudly.

Rogue looked at him blankly. He sighed.

"I blow stuff up."

Her expression cleared. "Nice."

A pause.

Rogue was so tempted to place one hand on top of the other and wiggle her thumbs while saying 'Awkward turtle'.

"You better go." Said Rogue quietly, turning away again.

"I want to be involved." He said quietly. "I won't leave you to handle this alone. Raising a mutant child? Wait..." A sudden thought occurred to him. "What are we goin' t' do?"

In the reflection of the glass he thought he saw a tear. "I don't know." She said quietly. "I don't know what I'm gonna do. But I won't have an abortion. I couldn't kill that potential."

"Okay." Remy whispered as he wrapped his arms around her and leant his head on her shoulder. She relaxed into him and he thought _'Maybe... Just maybe, this could work'_

)0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0(

Half an hour later Rogue was curled up in Remy's arms, absentmindedly rubbing his hand, examining his fingers and palm. They were sitting on her slightly worn but perfectly comfy sofa, staring into space – each caught up in their own thoughts.

"So where were you for 2 weeks?" she asked, pausing in her movement.

She felt Remy shift behind him. "I was on a job."

"A job? Like a thief job?"

A sigh. "Yeah."

"Did it go well?" she asked, as she didn't know what else to say.

Remy laughed and pressed a gently kiss to her neck. "Yeah. It did."

"What made you want to come and see me? Was it just spur of the moment stuff?"

"I went to talk to mon frère, Henri."

)0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0(

_Remy was pacing around the parlour while Henri tried to read. _

_"What's wrong, mon frère? You've not stopped pacing all day. Tante Mattie will have a fit if y' wear out her floors."_

_Remy sighed and ran his hand through his unbrushed hair. "Its dis femme..." he started. Henri rolled his eyes and turned back to his paper. "What a surprise."_

_"I mean it! I can't get her out of my head!" _

_"Go see her den." remarked Henri with a sigh as he turned the page._

_Remy looked at his brother like he had just spoken in Greek before grinning and running out of the room. _

)0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0(

"-And dat's when I came here."

Rogue nodded and continued to hold his hand.

A thought occurred to her.

"What are we going to do though?"

**

* * *

AN2: I apologise for the crappy-ness. The next chapter shall be better, honest!**


	3. He Smelled An Argument

**AN: Okay I know this took ages but in my defence there have been many evil demons, like exams, teachers and family crises, conspiring against me. Evil demons who did not want me to post this... instead they wanted to make my life a living hell. And the succeeded so kudos to them. So here it is. Better late than never, eh? **

**Song: **_The Funeral _**– **Band Of Horses

* * *

They both stared into space, suddenly realising that they were both about to be responsible for a little human being.

A terrifying thought.

Which was made all the more terrifying by the sound of a key in the door.

Rogue was up and out of Remy's lap in a heartbeat and he was left sat there in shock. He didn't know she had a roommate.

From around the corner her heard something heavy drop, a bag maybe? Followed by a squeal and an "oomph" as Rogue threw herself at her roommate.

"Hey darlin'. You sure are excited to see me. Miss me kid?" came a very male voice from the hall.

"Not really." She laughed.

Approaching footsteps had Remy out of his chair and standing, slightly awkwardly, by the coffee table.

The man who came around the corner looked almost feral. He had messy hair and large mutton chops that wouldn't have looked out of place in Victorian Britain.

"Logan?" Remy asked, amazed.

Rogue looked between them. "You guys know each other?"

Logan sniffed at him. "Yeah. It was on the island. After I lost my memory he was the first guy I saw. We've hung out and fought bad guys and stuff since. Nice to see you again. Now what are you doin' here? Why aren't you out with some woman?"

Rogue stopped like she'd run into a wall. Logan. Claws. Remy. Shit.

"Remy and I met outside a bar-" Which was technically true. "-and he came over to chat-" also true "-and now he wants to join the X-Men." Complete lie. And judging from the way Remy was now looking at her, the wrong thing to say.

Logan seemed pleased by her plausible explanation and slapped Remy on the back. "Nice to have you on the team. I'm just gonna go and dump this stuff and take a shower before I call One Eye and let him know we're comin' home."

He left the room and Remy spun around with an accusing look on his face. "Rogue-" he started, but was stopped when Rogue made frantic shh-ing motions and then pointed to her ears mouthing 'enhanced senses'

She held up a finger until the shower started before walking over to Remy and whispering "Keep it down, genius. If he finds out you knocked me up then he will slice you into so many pieces that my grandmother, who could a thousand piece jigsaw puzzle of clear blue sky in less than an hour, will never be able to put you back together again. Even if we did go back in time to when she was alive!"

Remy was stunned by her rant but nodded nevertheless. "So we're not tellin' anyone?"

"Well... Not Logan for sure. We'll have to tell the Doctor. But he's cool and then there's the whole patient-doctor confidentiality stuff so he can't bust us. Xavier will find out whether we want him to or not but he won't spread it around, he's a good man. One person we can't tell is my friend Jubilee. You'll meet her, she wears A LOT of yellow and-"

She was silenced by Remy placing a hand over her mouth. He leant in very close and said "Who said I was moving? When I agreed to stay with y' and raise-" he moved his hand to her stomach "-dis child, I t'ought y' would move in with me an' ma family. I never said dat I would move to another state!"

Logan took this moment to finish his shower and a minute or so later they heard him on the phone.

Rogue regarded him coolly. "Fine then. Whatever. Suit yourself." And turned to sit on the sofa.

Remy was stunned into silence. If her words had been any colder, there would be a coating of frost on him. Also it was rare that a woman gave in that easily...

A few minutes later he walked out and he found Rogue sitting on the sofa, frowning and Remy standing by the window wearing a blank expression.

He smelled an argument.

"Everything okay here, folks?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Everyt'ing's fine-" "Remy's not coming with us-" they both said at the same time.

Logan was taken aback by this. And so was Remy. He spun to face Rogue and said "What?"

Logan smiled and said in a superior tone "Oh don't worry, you don't _have_ to come. I'm sure Rogue will be fine with me."

Remy glared at Logan for a moment before turning to Rogue "'M comin' with y'. No matter what."

* * *

Rogue had decided to leave the X-Men because nothing was helping with her powers. It upset her immensely and so she decided that she needed a break from all of the mutants that could control their powers. It would be good for her to get away from it all.

Of course, Logan had something to say about this. It went something like: "You are not running off to God knows where, on your own, with rapists and drunkards and criminals everywhere!"

So he decided to come along.

It was time, he said, for him to roam a bit. He'd been stuck in one place too long. He was still technically with the X-Men but he was also doing some cage fighting when he had the time. Every few months he would pop back to hang with Rogue for a few weeks. Then he'd be off again. Maybe this time on a mission with the other X-Men or just travelling.

Either way every month or so, some money would arrive in Rogue's bank to help cover rent. She tried to tell Logan that her job as a barmaid paid just fine. The owner was a mutant as well so she could stay covered up.

It was actually the fact that Logan had been gone for a while that drove Rogue to his favourite bar that fateful night. She wanted to feel less isolated and alone so she decided to hang out with some other people.

So now, finding herself on the back of Logan's motorbike (he didn't trust Remy) travelling back to the mansion, she mused on the surreal nature of her life.

It would be weird to see everyone again. But a good weird. She missed them. Well... some of them.

A few years on Rogue was ashamed to admit that she had acted rather brashly and rudely when leaving. She was sure that storming out carrying a duffle bag and shouting wasn't the best way to leave things. Also she was sure that she had irreparably damaged at least one friendship. Logan assured her that no one was angry at her and that many of them said that they would have done the same in her situation.

Rogue was broken out of her day dream by Remy calling "Rogue? Y' ready?"

She jumped up, grabbing that same duffle bag and paused. She looked around her little room. Her little slice of home. She sighed, shouldering the duffle bag and walking out into the hall.

And almost into Remy. Who immediately grabbed the bag and hoisted it onto his own shoulder.

"Excuse you? Can I have my bag back, please?" She asked impatiently.

"Nope." Remy stated as he turned and walked into the living room.

"Say what?" Rogue said as she followed him. "I am perfectly capable of carrying my own bag, thank you very much!"

Remy stopped and glanced around for Logan. "He's outside prepping the bikes." She answered his unspoken question.

Remy sighed in relief before resuming his haughty expression. "You shouldn't be carrying stuff in your condition." He spun around and was out the door before Rogue had fully comprehended what he has just said to her.

She took a deep breath and thought _'For this, I'm waking him at four in the morning to make me a quiche.'_

Her revenge plan complete she actually managed to smile. Remy had no idea what he was getting himself into, tangling with a pregnant woman who would not hesitate to torture him.

Remy crept back up the stairs a few minutes later to find Rogue calmly sitting on the sofa and looking at her iPod.

"Um, chère?"

"Hmm?" Rogue answered distractedly.

"We're all ready t' go. Comin'?" Remy was concerned by her calmness. He glanced around the room, noting that nothing was broken. Nothing was even out of place. He was expecting to come back to a bomb site with Rogue fuming and throwing sharp pointy objects.

"Oh? Alright." She put her iPod in her pocket and stood, stretching out her back. She smiled brightly at Remy and said "Let's go." As she practically skipped past him.

He shook his head. Something was very wrong.

After locking up her apartment, Remy and Rogue made their way down the stairs and out to the front of the building. Logan was there with the bikes, all their belongings were stowed and it was almost time to leave.

Rogue took one last glance up at the building. But she didn't have time to reminisce. So she turned to the boys. They were straddling a bike each and looking at her with expectant expressions.

"So where's my bike?" she asked with a frown.

Logan shifted uneasily on his bike before saying "Darlin'... I thought you'd be ridin' with me." Rogue stared at him for a brief second before saying "So no one thought I was capable of riding my own damn bike? Oh gosh!" here her voice went from angry to sarcastic "What would I do without you big strong men to look after me." The southern belle act worried both the men immensely.

She stamped her foot in anger before walking over to Logan, who was the closest, and slinging a leg over. "Let's go already."

Remy and Logan exchanged a glance. Based on Rogue's mercurial moods, this was going to be a long trip.

* * *

She had to be PMS-ing or something. That was the only explanation for why she was acting so... hormonal.

This thought ran through Logan's head as he watched Rogue run to the bathroom after throwing a book at Remy's head. He'd simply mentioned that maybe she shouldn't wear a certain top and she had exploded. Shouting at him, asking him if that meant she was fat and all this other stuff.

Logan had seem Rogue lose her cool before but mostly that was because someone had pissed her off. But when Rogue was angry, Rogue stayed angry. She didn't suddenly burst into tears and run away!

He wanted to knock on the door and see if she was okay but he knew better than to approach her during one of her meltdowns. He knew he wouldn't get out of there with his balls intact.

So he sat down on the bed not occupied by frightened Cajun and looked at the man who probably wouldn't be alive to reach the X-Men.

Logan had organised the sleeping arrangements. Rogue was sharing a room with him so that he could keep an eye on her. In Logan-speak that means 'make sure nothin' happens between Gumbo and Rogue'. Remy was in the room next door.

He had come in to see if they were going somewhere for dinner, emphasising that everyone should eat after a long day's travelling. Rogue was there and she held up a shirt, asking for Remy's opinion on it. He had said that she probably shouldn't wear that and she had gone crazy.

In fairness it was very hot outside and the shirt looked a bit warm...

Remy sighed and put his head in his hands. He remembered his brother when his wife was pregnant. Remy had teased him for acting so scared of a pregnant woman who couldn't move fast enough to catch him but now he saw why Henri had been so damn afraid of her.

The sound of the bathroom door unlatching made them both look up. Rogue left the bathroom and went to her suitcase to pick up her hairbrush, ignoring them both. She then stalked to the mirror and began to brush her hair with a determined expression.

Logan and Remy looked at each other and their expressions both said 'You go first.'

Remy swallowed, his mouth going dry and said "Chère? Y' ready f' dinner?"

She spun around and said "God yes! I am so hungry I could eat a cow! Let's go!"

Logan's eyes widened in shock. Mercurial didn't come close. He sighed in resignation and hoped that whatever was wrong with her would sort itself out. There was still another two days of travelling.

* * *

Back on the road the next day and this time Remy had insisted that Rogue ride with him. Logan had started to say 'No way in hell' but Rogue had cut him off with a "I think it's a good idea."

Remy was glad to have her near him again. And for Rogue the feeling was mutual. They hung back behind Logan on the highway and Rogue took this opportunity to worm her hand under his shirt and rub her fingers against his skin.

Touch was still a shiny toy to her. One that she wanted to play with again and again.

Remy of course didn't mind. Well except for the fact that his jeans were becoming a little cramped. He wished that he could talk to her though. He had so many questions for her like 'What would happen at the mansion?' 'Are we telling people about your mutation and mine?' 'Where am I sleeping?' 'What about the baby'? 'How are we breaking it to M'sieur Claws so that he doesn't kill me for impregnating someone he thought of as a daughter?'

All very valid and very important questions... but the last one was the one preying on his mind the most. He kept running through different scenarios of telling Logan.

All of them ended with Logan killing him.

Rogue was actually thinking along the same lines. Except her plan was going a lot better. She was going to get Logan alone and tell him and then make sure he doesn't find Remy until he is calm. Then she was going to Piotr and Hank nearby when Logan next saw Remy so that if things got out of hand then they could hopefully break it up.

Thinking about the people at the mansion made her thoughts inevitably turn to Bobby.

But she shook her head and thought _'I am not thinking about this. I am not thinking about this. Let's think about... fluffy bunnies and unicorns... Okay yeah, bad choice. Remy? Mmm... Remy...'_ and from then on her thoughts became rather R rated...

**

* * *

AN2: Chapters are going to be slow from here on because of school – exams are coming up and I am freaking out. I will try and post something once a week but no promises... Sorry.**

**Also I have 40+ people on alert for this story and it would be great to hear from the people who have not yet reviewed. You can say anything. Please tell me if something is wrong with my writing or whatever – any comments or constructive criticism is welcome as it will help me to be a better writer.**

**Also any pregnant women (or women who have had children and remember their pregnancy) please contact me :) **


	4. A Big Schwanzstucker

**Song: **_Buck Rogers _**- **Feeder

* * *

When they stopped for the night, Rogue insisted that she should have her own room and that Remy and Logan could share.

Of course they didn't want to share so Rogue sat back and watched them try to find a solution. She hid a smug smile at the expressions on the faces of her boys. Finally Logan grumbled about it and splurged on three rooms. He did say that he would have to go out cage fighting or something to get a bit more money. But this would blow off some of his aggression so he didn't mind.

Rogue was lying on her bed flicking through channel after channel when she heard her door click open. She froze for a second but then relaxed as Remy poked his head around the door.

"Swamp rat!" she said with her hand over her heart

"Bonsoir."

"You scared the crap out of me! Have you never heard of knocking?" She slumped back on the covers as her heart rate started to come down from treble figures.

He shrugged before sauntering over to her bed and nudging her over. She obliged and he climbed on and wrapped an arm around her. "Whatcha doin'?" He asked casually, glancing at the TV screen but then returning his gaze to Rogue.

She sighed and said "Just channel surfing. There's little on, sadly."

Remy snatched the remote out of her hand and flicked to a random channel that was showing an old black and white film.

"The Young Frankenstein? Good choice. Does the Cajun boy like Mel Brooks?"

He laughed. "Ma cousin adores him. Has seen 'em all. And quotes them at the most inopportune times. 'Elevate me!'"He commanded in a grand and regal tone.

"Only if you have a big schwanzstucker." She laughed in response.

They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes before Rogue turned to Remy and said "I just realised that I know nothin' about you. I mean we're havin' a kid together and..." she trailed off, unsure about where she was going with this line of conversation.

Remy grabbed her hand and squeezed it in a silent show of support.

"Let's start with simple stuff, hein?" Remy asked gently. "'M from a big family which mon père is in charge of, but it's actually run by ma Tante Mattie." He smiled "She runs de house with an iron hand and a rollin' pin but we all love her dearly. Den y've got de crazy ones. Ma cousin Emil being number one on dat list. He actually convinced me it would be a good idea t' steal a military plane once."

Rogue looked stunned at that. "A _military_ plane? How? Why?"

Remy shrugged. "Bit of fun really. We only got about a mile away before we crashed t'ough. But no one got caught which was de important t'ing."

Rogue shook her head in amusement. "Our daughter better not have gotten any crazy genes from you." She paused. "Though... She'll have gotten some from ma family if they skip a generation."

"What d'ya mean?"

"Ma mother is a mutant terrorist. She goes by the name of Mystique, heard of her?" Remy nodded. "She left me with a friend of hers, a precog called Irene who brought me up. Then when my powers manifested she tried to recruit me into this mutant group called the Brotherhood. About a year later I was 'saved'" She said with a wry smile, making the quotation marks in the air with her fingers "by Professor Xavier and I left them for the X-Men. The thing is... She never saw me as a daughter. Only as a weapon." Rogue wiped a tear out of her eye and changed the subject.

"Anyway, we are not letting our daughter anywhere near Emil, okay? I don't want her getting even more bad habits from your side of the family."

"What d'ya mean 'daughter'? It's gonna be a son." Remy insisted.

"Pfft. I'm carrying this baby, and although it's probably about the size of a sea monkey right now, it's gonna be a girl!"

Remy laughed at her indignant expression and held her tighter as they turned their attention back to the screen as Dr. Frankenstein proclaimed that "Alive! It's alive! It's alive!"

* * *

The next morning, a few hours after they had set off, Remy signalled to Logan that he was pulling off into a small roadside stop.

Remy, his bike skidding slightly on the gravel road, slid to a stop and paused while Rogue got off the bike. She was rather thankful that he had stopped as her stomach muscles were cramping and it was good to stretch them out.

When Logan dramatically skidded to a stop, the gravel spraying up in a wave, he wasn't happy.

"Why are we stopping? We've only been going for two hours!" he shouted as he lifted up his helmet.

Remy shrugged. "Some of us need to rest, mon ami. Not all of us are made of adamantium." He stated as he walked over to Rogue and offered her his arm. She took it and with a quick, guilty glance back at Logan. They began to walk towards the old red converted barn with some rather sad looking neon signs in the window declaring that it was 'Open' and that they sold 'Bud Lite'.

Remy held the door for Rogue and had a discreet glance around the room to see if there was anything that may pose a threat. Even an old woman in the corner was not ignored. He had seen Legion and was totally prepared for the possible apocalypse. Yes even the one that included possessed old women who could crawl on the ceiling and had pointy shark like teeth.

They chose the cleanest and least depressing looking booth and slid in carefully, one opposite the other. Remy glanced out of the window as he pulled off his protective gloves and shrugged off his leather jacket and saw Logan pull out his phone, no doubt to call the X-Men and let them know what was going on.

He turned his attention back to Rogue as she carefully removed her jacket and placed it on the seat beside her. For some reason she pulled her gloves back on afterwards.

"Cold chère?" he asked.

Rogue's head snapped up and she looked at him curiously. "No... Not really. Why?"

He nodded down at the gloves. And then looked back at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh these things. Um... I'm just... Um." She stuttered, desperately trying to think of something to say.

"Take 'em off chère. I have a sudden craving to feel your skin. 'Cept we're in a public place..." He smirked at her cockily and she felt her cheeks heat up. Rogue could have sworn that she was adding to global warming.

Thankfully Logan came in through the door, muttering under his breath about "tight-wearing-boy-band-wanna-be's" He noticed Rogue sitting with Gumbo and made a beeline for them.

Rogue saw him coming and jumped up, mumbling an excuse about going to the bathroom and quickly departed.

Logan frowned at her retreating figure before sliding into her recently vacated seat. "Who lit a fire under her?"

Remy shook his head at the question and stared at the tabletop as he rested his elbows on the cracked and dilapidated surface.

"What's with Rogue an' gloves?" he asked suddenly. He realised that, apart from their little share and care session the night before, he barely knew anything about the woman he was planning on starting a life with. And Logan was probably the best place to start.

Logan was shocked at his question. Surely he would know?

"It's her mutation. Skin to skin contact is a no no for her."

Remy started tracing scratches on the table. "Can't she control it?"

Logan sighed sadly. "No. Bad experience when her powers manifested means that she can't touch anyone without sucking the life out of them. Its part of the reason she left the mansion. See, it doesn't just hurt the person she's absorbing, it also kills her inside. She gets a shitload of memories as a package deal. Also she gets stuck with a mini version of that person in her head. Forever." He shook his head and looked out the window. "It's tough for her."

He missed Remy's reaction. The colour drained from the Cajun's face and his mouth fell open. "She can't touch. At all? Ever?" He asked incredulously, trying to make everything fit together in his mind.

"Nope. She hates it. She has to be all covered up when she's at the mansion and people treat her like shit."

Remy opened his mouth to say more but then Rogue came out of the ladies and sat next to Logan, looking neither of them in the eye.

Remy and Logan looked at her as she reached for a menu, keeping her eyes firmly fixed on her prize and flipped it open.

They then followed her example and a bored looking waitress sauntered over. Her uniform was bubble gum pink with some interesting blue piping here and there. It wasn't a good look on the bleach blonde woman.

"Whatcha want?" She asked, popping her gum and eyeing up Logan briefly.

Rogue simply ordered a milkshake, complaining of stomach cramps. Remy went for a coffee and sandwich, while Logan ordered a big ol' steak and fries.

Conversation was almost nonexistent. Rogue randomly sipped at her milkshake, but spent most of the time swirling at it with her straw and watching the liquid eddy. Remy finished his meal quickly and was staring into space, turning over the new information in his head. He couldn't believe that Rogue hadn't told him she didn't have control! But... How could she touch him?

Logan, to his credit, ignored the tension. He figured it was Remy being prejudiced. Which was fine with him because it meant that the lady killer wouldn't go near Rogue. So he was rather enjoying his steak.

Remy suddenly stood and Logan looked up sharply, a question in his eyes. Remy answered it by pulling out his phone and mentioning that he should probably call home.

Remy left and Logan sat back down again and continued eating, but Rogue followed Remy with her eyes. When she was sure that he was far enough away she turned to Logan. "When was the last time you saw Remy?" she asked suddenly.

Logan looked up and swallowed the mouthful. "Well... Must have been about 10 years ago. He'd just gotten out of the Marauders and-"

"Marauders? Sinister's lot?"

Logan looked a little guilty here. "Yeah. In his defence he was pretty much bribed into doing it and got out as soon as he found out what was going on." Logan paused for a second as he suddenly realised something. "I just defended him, didn't I?" his expression turned to one of disgust.

Rogue smiled slightly at his joke but couldn't believe that he hadn't told her such an important piece of news! How could he keep this from her?

* * *

That night was almost a repeat of the previous one. Rogue requested a room to herself, Logan acquiesced but went out again to get more money and Remy snuck into Rogue's room again even though she was very sure that she had locked the door.

Rogue was still annoyed about him keeping important things like previously working for a crazed mutant geneticist from her so she ignored his entry into the room and continued to stare at the ceiling.

Remy closed the door behind him and leaped on the bed beside Rogue, before throwing a leg over her waist and grabbing her arms. He placed them on either side of her head and held her wrists gently.

He leant down and started gently kissing her neck and Rogue soon forgot what she was annoyed about.

"Chère?" Asked Remy in between the nibbles.

"Mmhmm." She replied, a little beyond coherent thought.

"Why did y' lie to me?"

It took a moment for the words to register in her lust filled brain but then her desire drained out of her to be filled with an extreme anxiety.

"W-what?" she stammered, caught off guard.

He continued to lavish affection on that oh-so sensitive area before pausing enough to say "Y' can't control your powers, eh? Den why can I do dis?" He asked as he removed one hand from her wrists and trailed his fingers up her side, taking her t-shirt with them.

Rogue managed to push him off and scrabbled backwards, until she hit the headboard, pulling at her shirt.

"Like you can talk! Sinister? The Marauders? What else have you neglected to tell me?" She shouted at him.

"Oh, so y'r takin' the moral high ground now?" Remy leapt to his feet and paced towards the television.

"Actually yes! I think not mentioning the eensy little fact that you used to work for a deranged mutant geneticist who likes to experiment on people, _especially _when two mutants might have _children_ is just a bit worse than not mentioning one little thing about my powers!" Rogue shot back, also leaping to her feet.

"Deranged mutant? At least I don't have one for a mother!"

Silence.

Remy did the internal head against wall slap we all do when we realised that we _really_ put our foot in it this time. He didn't turn as he couldn't bear to see the expression on Rogue's face.

"I'm sorry for being worried about the possibility that Sinister could hunt our child down and experiment on them." Rogue said quietly before moving to sit on the bed.

Remy turned and started "Chère-"

Rogue held up a hand to stop him. "It's okay. Mystique could come back but if she comes within 30ft of our daughter then I am zapping her so hard that her ancestors will feel it." Remy smiled, glad to see that she had recovered some of her sense of humour. Also the fact that she had reverted to insisting that their child was a girl was a good sign.

"No chère, it's not okay. I crossed the line. If everyone took an eye for an eye we would all be blind. I didn' want to tell you about Sinister because I didn' want to lose you. I want you to let me be there for our son. I want to be a good father to make up for all of the bad that I have done in my life."

She smiled at Remy and patted the bed beside her. He joined her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She gratefully leaned in to his embrace and grabbed his free hand. "Our _daughter_" she said, putting a slight stress on the word "Would love that."

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the lateness. Illness + school + new training program for trampolining has made me a very tired and very busy bunny. Please accept my humble apologies and take some cake and hot chocolate from my muse. **

**She is very sorry too for not pushing me harder to get this done. **

**Major thanks to Ryromanic for the Logan idea and to my wonderful beta sharky for helping me with the ending :) You guys get extra cake. And when I say extra I mean _one_ more piece sharky. Yeah, I'm watching you *narrows eyes*  
**


	5. He was expecting some spike pits

**AN: Sorry for dropping off the face of the Earth. Lot of shit happening. I'm gonna quote Pam from True Blood here "Blah blah vampire emergency blah" **

**As always thanks to Sharky for catching my Muse and tying her up so she has to do some work. She had fucked off to Thailand and was drinking Pina Coladas on a beach... Lucky bitch**

**Anyways. Here is chapter 5. Sorry for the wait :(**

**Song: **_Epic Last Song_** – **Does It Offend You, Yeah?

* * *

Pulling up outside the mansion after being gone for a few years is weird.

Really weird.

It was still the same beautiful mansion with climbing ivy, leaded light windows and immaculate hedges. But it was also different. Not in any way that you could point out and say "Yeah that's different." It just... was.

Rogue dismounted the bike slowly, savouring the crunch of gravel under her feet. She could hear what sounded like a game of mutant ball on the basket ball courts. A plume of smoke rising from that direction confirmed it.

Scott opened the door and smiled at Rogue as he started down the stairs, but he was almost knocked over by two screaming girls. He recovered, only to have several other people push past him and nearly send him flying again.

Rogue was suddenly in the middle of Kitty and Jubilee who were jumping up and down while talking nineteen to the dozen. Rogue smiled and nodded with a slightly stunned look on her face as she looked between the two.

The rest of the group arrived and Rogue greeted them all: reaching up to hug Piotr, ruffling Jamie's hair and smiling at Scott and Jean.

Soon more students were gathering in the hall, some even went upstairs to peer out the window. It seemed that everyone wanted a look at the infamous Rogue.

"She zapped him-"

"-knocked over her tea-"

"-flipped out!"

"-300 people in her head-"

"-has never touched anyone!"

Xavier smiled indulgently at the rumours flying around as he rolled to the doorway. He looked down fondly at the happy reunion before glancing back at the other two figures by the motorcycles.

Logan caught his eye and nodded at him once before he grabbed his motorcycle and wheeled it away. Xavier looked at the brown haired man who was left behind. He seemed rather lackadaisical and care free at a glance, leaning back against a motorcycle in combat boots and dark shades. The archetypal bad boy. But Xavier could tell that he was watching Rogue and making sure that she was okay with all the attention.

He was right. Almost. Remy wasn't technically watching Rogue, he was watching her friends. Rogue was wearing gloves and long sleeves and so was well covered but all her friends checked before they touched her. It wasn't very obvious. Just a quick look to see if where they were about to put their hand was safe. But that wasn't the worst part. The worst part was that no one noticed they did it. It had been going on for so long that it was now a reflex.

It was then that Rogue glanced up and met Xavier's eye. In a heartbeat she had slipped through her friends and was bounding up the stairs to gently hug him. They exchanged a few quiet words and then Rogue was turning, hair flying and eyes sparkling to beckon to Remy. She smiled as he moved towards her but now everyone was staring at him. The mysterious stranger who persuaded the Rogue to return home.

Rogue's friends moved out of his way but he noticed a man with some funky shades on, his arm wrapped around a pretty red head, glare at him with a frown on his face. Remy managed to stop himself from snickering and lowered his shades briefly to send the red head a saucy wink before returning his face to neutral.

Then he was up the steps and shaking hands with the bald man. "Remy LeBeau, welcome to the Xavier Institute. I am Professor Charles Xavier. If you'll follow me to my office, we can talk more there."

Xavier turned to ask Jubilee and Kitty to take Rogue and Remy's bags to their rooms before turning and entering the mansion.

Remy wasn't in awe like most people when they first see the lush interior of the mansion – all wood panelling and expensive items. He'd robbed much fancier places. However he did have to stop himself from checking out the more expensive items.

Making his way through the mansion, following Rogue and Wheels, he same some amazing things. A boy with a fish like face and fins coming out of his head, a man with large white wings growing out of his back (Rogue hugged him and so he was immediately in Remy's bad books) and a small girl with pink hair and bony protrusions growing out of her face.

It made him feel less self conscious about his eyes.

Rogue and Remy sat down in the Professor's plush chairs and waited for him to speak.

"Now-" the Professor began but was interrupted by a BAMF and a cloud of sulphurous smoke.

"Rogue!" Shouted a blue furred man as he threw himself at Rogue. Remy was out of his chair and charging a card, ready to throw it at the man who seemed to attack the mother of his child.

But he heard Rogue laugh and glanced at the Professor for conformation. He got a reassuring nod and decharged the card, putting it away in his pocket as he watched Rogue embrace the funny looking blue thing.

Rogue was very surprised to find Kurt teleporting right in front of her, but very happy. She hugged him tightly and laughed at his mumbling in German.

"I missed you Kurt!" She said, burying her head on his shoulder, careful to only touch his t-shirt.

He patted her back, holding back a pointy grin and said "I missed you too mine schwester."

Xavier, diplomatic as always, took this moment to interrupt with a subtle throat clear. Rogue and Kurt turned to look at him with slightly chagrined expressions.

"Shall we save this reunion for later?" he asked, hiding a smile but with a twinkle in his eye.

Kurt nodded before giving Rogue a cheeky grin and 'porting back out again. Rogue coughed and waved her hand in front of her face, trying to clear some of the sulphur out of the air.

"Now that I have your full attention, shall we start with you, Mr LeBeau?"

Remy shrugged non-committal as always.

"You have bio-kinetic powers? And a very interesting static shield around your mind. And you also immune to Rogue's powers, interestingly."

They both gaped at him.

"My apologies but Rogue is a rather loud broadcaster. She's been wondering how she can touch you for a while now."

Rogue blushed at that and quickly worked on putting up some psychic blocks.

"Personally I would recommend going to see Dr McCoy as soon as possible. I'm sure that he would be able to run the necessary tests and answer all your questions."

He then turned his attention back to Remy.

"Now, is it your intention to join the X-Men?"

Remy shifted uncomfortably and threw a quick glance at Rogue. "I suppose. I mean, okay. 'M sure my skills can be of use t' y'"

The Professor nodded. "Very well. I shall let Rogue give you the tour."

* * *

"And this is the med lab and over here" she moved to another door "is the Danger Room."

The door opened at the press of a button and Remy was confronted with a large circular room made of dark plates. The name made it sound more exciting than this! He was at least expecting some spike pits and spinning blades. Something more... dangerous than an empty room.

He tried and failed miserably to look impressed but then he noticed Rogue trying in vain to hold back a grin.

"What is it y'r not tellin' me?" he asked, his suspicions thoroughly aroused.

She shook her head, trying not to laugh and left the room, beckoning to Remy. She led him up a set of stairs, through a coded door and into a control room. Remy could tell it was a control room as there were lots of control like thingies...

"Look out the window." Rogue ordered Remy, as she started pressing buttons. He obediently looked out of said window, which was above one of the panels. it was the Danger Room!

And it started to change before his eyes. The walls shifted colour, taking on new hues and on the ground hulking shapes appeared.

Seconds later Remy was looking out over a post-apocalyptic city. And weirdly it seemed to stretch out further than the walls of the room...

Rogue was loving this. She wished that she had a camera as his face was priceless!

She started to power the room down, still smirking slightly and throwing smug glances at Remy.

"Okay." He said, nodding. "Now I'm impressed."

* * *

Dinner was a terrifying affair.

Back in New Orleans, dinner was a quiet, family affair. Even the Guild parties had some semblance of order and rules.

Dinner in the Xavier Institute was anarchy!

A few hundred hungry mutant kids. In a confined space. With food.

It can never end well as this is the time when all kids get an insane urge to misbehave.

And most of them did. There are always so many ways to have fun with food.

Whether it's stealing it, trying to sneak away a second (or fifth...) pudding and pulling pranks.

Add mutant powers to this mix and its mayhem!

Rogue was surprisingly unfazed by it all. She easily navigated her way through the crowds, dodging a fallen tray here and ducking as a UFO (unidentified food object) went flying overhead.

It didn't hurt that everyone moved out of her way.

She ignored their obvious fear, hiding her true feelings behind a well cultivated, blank mask. Grabbing her food, she spotted Kitty waving her over to the table where several of their friends were sitting. Rogue glanced behind her to check that Remy was keeping up and exchanged a tight smile with him.

Sitting down at the table she kept her eyes on her food, picking over her salad.

Jubilee attempted to bring Rogue up to speed on the gossip but mainly she was talking for the sake of it.

"-and Warren's now with this ex-supermodel who's a telepath. Her hair's purple and she's in a different body. But she's cool. She's also Captain Britain's little sister, Elizabeth. But we call her Betsy. Then there are a couple new arrivals. Well I say a couple... Anyway one of them's called Amara and Sam seems rather into her. If you ask me-" she broke off as Rogue suddenly stood up.

"'M gonna go to bed." She mumbled, grabbing her untouched plate and moving swiftly away.

Remy got up, about to follow her, when he felt a hand grab his arm. He glanced down at the hulking Russian and was about to shake his hand off when the big guy spoke "You do not want to be doing that my friend."

"Why not? She needs me!" He protested.

This time Kitty spoke "She needs some time alone. She's come back to the mansion and although we're all really happy, it might have brought up some of the memories of why she left. Let her calm down, then see if she wants comforting."

Jubilee narrowed her eyes at him. "How do you know her anyway? And why are you two so close?"

Remy sat back down again. "I helped her with a few drunks outside a bar. An' we're not close."

Jubilee snorted. "Course not. I'm so sure you always look like someone just killed your puppy when people walk away from you."

Remy shook his head. "Nuh uh. We're friends. Nothin' more. Can't touch anyway..." he stood again, abandoning his food and striding away.

Jubilee and Kitty exchanged a look. "Me thinks he doth protest too much." Stated Jubilee with what she thought of as a haughty and pensive expression as Kitty tried not to laugh.

* * *

Rogue wasn't in her room.

She was on the roof.

Sitting here, her knees pulled close to her chest, with the wind curling around her, she felt calm.

Years ago she would come up here when things got too much for her. She would lie down, wrapped in her favourite hoody and count the stars.

But there were no stars tonight. The thick grey clouds blanketed everything. She sighed. It was such a pathetic fallacy.

Rogue looked down at the tiles by her feet and began to absently trace their pitted and eroded surfaces.

She was going to be a mother. It was a fact she had trouble believing, but it still stopped her finger in its tracks. She was going to be responsible for a small human. A small defenceless human. A small defenceless human who was totally dependent on her!

What if she dropped it? Or did something wrong? Everyone says how tough motherhood is...

And labour... Well it wouldn't be called labour if it was like skipping through the forest and singing along with the little fairies!

What about after... Cot death, diseases, accidents... All the ways her baby could die ran through her mind.

She sighed again, resting her head in her hands. She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't hear the near silent footsteps approaching,

"Y' okay, chère?"

She jumped at Remy's voice, turning her head slightly to look at him.

Rogue sent him a rather forced attempt at a smile but then gave up and shook her head, her face falling. She turned back to look out across the verdant fields.

Remy sat next to her and reached for her hand. He frowned when he felt material and grasped her wrist gently so that he could slip off the offending glove. He didn't say anything or press her for information. Just sat there and waited for Rogue to open up.

She smiled again, this time with actual feeling, and sighed in relief when she felt the warm calloused hand enclose hers.

Rogue looked down at their joined hands and squeezed his hand tightly, receiving a squeeze in return.

"I'm worried about our baby." She said quietly.

Remy continued to say nothing. Waiting for Rogue to continue.

"There are so many dangers out there. Death, disease, anti-mutant people... What if I'm a bad mother? What if I don't even get to the labour stage? What if there is a problem and I miscarry or something? And then I might not even be able to touch my baby! Can you-" she broke off, holding back tears.

Remy wrapped his arms around her and shhed her quietly. Rogue merely hugged him back, appreciating his closeness and taking deep breaths of Remy's scent.

When she was calmer, she pulled back and looked into Remy's eyes.

Then it hit her like a thunderbolt. Remy had given up so much for her, had moved across the country, left his family, done so much for her... And here he was again! Wiping away her tears and asking nothing in return.

She didn't deserve him.

She was the selfish one, trapping him in this relationship with a baby that he didn't even want!

Rogue pulled away sharply, scrambling to her feet.

"What's wrong chère?" Remy asked, concerned. He also stood and reached for her but she stepped back hurriedly, avoiding his gaze.

"Sorry for that. I'm fine, really. I better go." She turned and walked quickly across the roof, stumbling and tripping over everything.

Remy frowned and turned to the edge. Clumsy wasn't normal for Rogue. She was as graceful as a dancer usually. He swung down to the balcony below with ease, his brows still creased in thought.

He stepped into his room, which Kitty had been kind enough to show him after dinner, and looked at his bed without really seeing it.

Something was wrong with Rogue. And it wasn't just the concerns about the baby and pregnancy. The way she had jerked away like that... He shook his head to clear his thoughts and vowed that he was going to find out what was wrong and sort it out.

**

* * *

**

**AN2: Reviews are love, people. So show me some! It might even make me feel better about having this wretched cold :/**

**Also sorry if I didn't reply to your review - I shall do better this time!**

**And thanks to everyone who has alerted, favourited, reviewed etc - You guys are fucking legends!**


	6. We Don't Have Cooties

**Cutting the July deadline very short XD **

**Guess who's back? Back again? No it's not the Real Slim Shady (though the thought of Eminem writing fanfiction does blow my mind a teensy bit…) **

**It's MEEEE! I'm baaaaack! And very glad to be. AHHH I missed you all so much! Put it this way… Your reviews have been the ONLY thing stopping me from going ape shit and leaving home. When my dad starts to get unbearable, I come on here and look at the love you guys leave me and I'm good. Seriously, I do not know what I would have done if it wasn't for you and Luan Legacy (check him out btw) **

**SO THANK YOU!**

**Just want to thank everyone for their kind words of support (just picking out a few: **Equinox (anon review)**, **Muroun **and **Demon Flame** and in exchange here is an extra long chapter :) **

**Song: **Blood Sugar** – **Pendulum

**Please actually listen to this song. It is so funny! There is an epic bit in the middle which goes "Okay, fuck it, I lied. Its drum and bass. What you gonna do?" **

**Sorry for the long AN now ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

Hank turned away from the machine and started to remove sensors from Remy's body.

"Is it serious, doc?" Remy joked, trying to lighten the mood and hide his nervousness. He and Rogue had come down to the med centre early the next morning to find out what was so special about Remy that Rogue could touch him without absorbing him. He stood and reached for his shirt.

Hank shook his head and examined the screen. "It's extraordinary...you create astounding levels of bio kinetic energy. I have two theories about how this could interfere with Rogue's power. One, Rogue's power absorbs as much energy as it can, but you produce even more so it has no effect on you. Or two, the energy creates a 'shield' if you will, which blocks her power. It's impossible to know without further tests."

"Do we have to?" Remy tried to keep the whine out of his voice as he glanced at Rogue who was curled up in a chair a few feet from him. He pulled on his shirt, a scowl on his face.

Hank smiled at them. "We're done for today. Maybe in a few days we can run some more detailed tests. As far as I can see, you are in no danger from Rogue's powers."

Remy shouted "Merci dieu!" to the ceiling before leaping towards Rogue and grabbing her around the waist and swinging her around the room.

Rogue laughed and slapped his back jokingly "Put me down, you swamp rat!"

Remy stopped, setting Rogue on her feet. He kept his arms around her and before pulling her lips to his.

Hank turned away and tried to be interested in the diagram of the brain he was constructing for one of his classes. 'And so the brain stem consists of the mid brain, the pons and a stalk tapering downwards called the medulla oblongata which passes out of the skull and becomes the spinal cord.'

After a few minutes he turned back and saw that they were still locked in place. Shaking his head with a smile, he cleared his throat loudly.

They finally split apart, but only as far as to rest their foreheads together. Remy whispered something to Rogue, which Hank couldn't make out. She nodded slowly and they turned to face Hank.

Rogue swallowed and took a deep breath.

"I think I'm pregnant."

Hank was stunned. He had expected that there might be some pregnancies soon, but he never expected the untouchable girl to be the first. He thought back to their kiss...Ah. Yes. It was very possible in retrospect.

"Yes. I can see how that occurred. Well, I can do another test now to make sure that it wasn't a hysterical pregnancy or a false positive, if you would like?"

Rogue nodded, biting her lip, waiting for the explosion. She was sure that she was going to get in trouble for this.

Hank nodded and left briefly, returning with one of those little plastic pots.

"I'm guessing you know what to do with this?" asked Hank, holding back a smile at Rogue's expression of disgust.

She sighed, grabbing it and stalked off to the bathroom.

* * *

"So how are we going to tell people?" Rogue asked as they were in the lift on the way up from the med bay.

"Dunno. Can't keep it quiet for too long t'ough. Soon people will start to notice, no?"

Exactly." Rogue looked down at her stomach, trying to imagine the small ball of cells that was dividing in there. It was a scary thought.

Remy noticed her silence. "Hey." He said gently, lifting her chin and making her look at him. "We'll get through dis...together. Dey don' like it, we go somewhere else. Jus' the two of us."

Rogue smiled "Thanks Remy. That's sweet of you."

* * *

The next few days passed uneventfully. Rogue was still having stomach pains but it was no worse than her average period pains.

She also got the result back from Hank. She was 100%, well and truly, knocked up. And she still hadn't thought how she was going to tell everyone.

"So what's with you and the Cajun hottie?" Asked Jubilee.

They were having a DR session and currently Logan was picking on the demonstrating pair. This gave Jubilee and Kitty a chance to grill Rogue and for the rest of the X-Men sitting near them to eavesdrop for some juicy gossip.

The subject of their conversation was sitting on his own a few meters away and carefully watching the sparring pair.

Warren leaned over. "I heard he was a bodyguard that Logan hired to protect you from the Mafia!"

Kitty gasped "How did you get involved with the Mafia? And what's with the eyes? Are they real?" Kitty was talking nineteen to the dozen and Rogue just blinked at her before her expression morphed into a scowl.

"No, I stayed away from the Mafia. Yeah, the devil eyes are real and if you don't leave him alone then I'm gonna zap you so hard your ancestors will feel it." Rogue threatened.

Kitty mimed zipping her lips.

Rogue snorted and turned to Warren with a scowl "And ha ha. Very funny Warren. Like I need someone to take care of me!"

"Rogue!" Logan suddenly shouted.

"Oh shit" Bobby muttered, glancing at Logan's face before edging away from Rogue.

"Do you already know this? Is that why you're not paying attention?"

"'M sorry Logan." Came another voice.

Everyone turned to look.

Remy.

"Gumbo? What are you sorry about?"

"I was distractin' her with my masculine beauty." Snickers erupted around the room.

"Well, why don't you come up here and put your money where your mouth is?" Challenged Logan.

Remy rose languidly, sending Rogue a wink and a smile as he passed.

"Come on then Gumbo. Let's see if you've learned anything new since we last sparred."

"Anything goes?"

"Anything goes." Logan confirmed with a smirk.

"Bring it old man."

Remy then leapt without warning, throwing a handful of charged cards at Logan's face. Logan dodged them, moving suddenly towards Remy, who tucked a quick back somersault to get out of range.

Reaching into a pocket, Remy pulled out a small cylinder which rapidly expanded into his Bo staff. Twirling it fancily, Remy leapt at Logan again striking him in the stomach before leap frogging him and turning in mid-air so that he faced Logan's back. He swung, aiming for the head, but Logan ducked, squatting down and sweeping a leg out.

Remy jumped it and then quickly brought his staff up to block Logan's adamantium claws.

The staff held. Logan looked at Remy in shock. The Cajun just grinned before kicking Logan in the stomach, making him stumble backwards.

Logan sheathed his claws, showing the end of the fight, and held his hand out for the staff. Remy handed it over reluctantly.

"Adamantium?" Logan asked.

Remy nodded. "Cost me a fair bit but I figure it's worth it, non?"

Logan tossed it back and Remy quickly collapsed it before stowing it away in an inside pocket.

Suddenly Logan looked up and stared into space.

"Class dismissed." He said shortly before leaving the danger room.

The others exchanged glances as they began to drift out.

"Message from the Prof?"

"Maybe something's happened!"

"I hope we get a mission soon..."

"Might be Sabertooth."

"Or someone new."

Remy hung back, waiting till everyone had left, before talking to Rogue. "Y' okay? Feelin' alright?"

Rogue chuckled, taking off her gloves and elbowed him gently, then allowed him to wrap an arm around her shoulders. "I'm fine! I'm pregnant, not disabled. So stop worryin'. You know that I'll stop trainin' when it gets dangerous. Until then you have to suck it up and get over it. Also relax more – I am not havin' our baby girl grow up with a grey haired father!"

Remy reached across with his free hand and tugged on her white streak. "Our _fils_ will love his père. An like y' can talk."

They stopped walking along the corridor. Remy gently pressed Rogue against the wall before pressing a swift kiss to her lips. When he went to pull back she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

The only thing that stopped them was the Professor's voice over the intercom.

"All X-Men to the War room, immediately."

Remy and Rogue exchanged a glance.

This couldn't be good.

* * *

They were the first to arrive as most of the X-Men had gone to their rooms to change out of their training gear.

Rogue went straight to Logan, who was leaning against the wall in a petulant manner.

"What's going on? And why are you sulking?" she asked suspiciously.

His forehead furrowed as he answered. "Some new people arrived and they've brought us some worryin' news. And I'm not sulking."

Rogue raised an eyebrow before brushing it off and glancing at Remy. He nodded, understanding her silent question and they both entered the war room.

Inside there were two people, a man and a woman. The woman was a little shorter than Rogue with raven hair and piercing eyes. But her face was as calm as Storm's. Dressed in a tight black leather outfit that looked like it had been painted on, she was equipped with many visible weapons. It was a very obvious warning not to fuck with her. The scars under her eyes didn't help her intimidating appearance.

The man was a different story. Very tall, muscled and dark skinned. A trench coat that gave off cop vibes was draped over his huge frame. There was also a large black M tattooed over his right eye. He was just as scary as the woman beside him, but in a more obvious way. He was a brawler while she was as lithe as an assassin.

"Rogue, Remy – meet Sage and Bishop." The Professor did the introductions.

Rogue pulled on a glove as she went shake their hands.

"We don't have cooties." Rumbled Bishop with a small smile.

Rogue tried to smile but it didn't really reach her eyes. "My power works through my skin." She explained shortly, not wanting to go into the fact that she couldn't control it.

Sage delicately placed a pair of glasses over her eyes.

"Absorbing power. Uncontrolled. Template for storage and reuse." She said.

"Fascinating. So she has another stage to reach? Will it manifest naturally?" asked Xavier.

"Hard to say." Sage tapped the side of her glasses and tilted her head "The psyches in her brain make it difficult for me to get an accurate read on her."

"Yes, I have the same problem."

Rogue tuned out their conversation, as she was no longer part of it, and managed to wipe the scowl off of her face before she turned to join Remy and Bishop.

Bishop shook their hands introducing himself. "Lucas Bishop, energy absorption and redirection."

"Remy LeBeau. Bio kinetic charging with a few secondary mutations."

"LeBeau? Any relation to Jean Luc?"

Remy was surprised. "Oui. Mon père."

Lucas nodded. "Saw him a few weeks ago. Had some business in the Big Easy and ran into some trouble with some Assassins. The thieves helped me out. Nice guy. You don't look a thing like him."

"Adopted son." Lucas nodded at this and smiled, the tattoo scrunching up.

They were interrupted by several of the X-Men arriving. Rogue sent Bishop a smile before taking her seat with Remy. The rest of the X-Men started to filter in and take their seats, eyeing up the newcomers with a mixture of suspicion and interest.

Eventually everyone settled into the chairs, ready for the briefing.

The Professor began to speak. "I have received some new information that causes me some concern. Magneto is on the move, but we are not sure what he is after. Something is being moved to this containment facility here-" he gestured to the holographic map and a marker appeared "-we will intercept and either retrieve or destroy the item, depending on what it is. Scott and Sage will be making the call in the field. There will be a full briefing on the plane. You will depart in 12 hours. I suggest you get some rest."

* * *

Remy followed Rogue to her room. Entering he went to lie on her bed as she gathered up some clothes and went to the bathroom to change. Before she left she grabbed a pair of pj bottoms from a draw, and threw them at him.

There was a scary amount of his clothes in her room. Mainly because she did the laundry.

He quickly changed, smiling slightly at the thought, before resuming his relaxed position on her bed.

She came out a few minutes later, her hair brushed and with minty fresh breath. She curled up into his body and he pressed a kiss to her hair and wrapped an arm around her.

"I don' t'ink y' should go." He finally said.

Rogue sat up to look at him. "What? No! Of course I'm going!"

"But y' might get hurt." He said, tugging her down again. She acquiesced with a small grumble. "I don' want t' lose y'." He placed a hand on her still flat stomach. "Either of y'."

"I'm an X-Man. Almost dying is pretty much a hobby for us. I'll be fine!"

Remy knew there was no budging her. He stayed silent, pressing another kiss to her hair.

He'd just have to keep an eye on her, that's all.

* * *

"So we will attack from the different points in waves. Rogue, Gambit, Psylocke, Shadowcat, Wolverine and Lucas will come from here-" Cyclops pointed at the map, which was attached to a wall in the Blackbird. "-at my signal. Jean, Iceman, Colossus and I will attack first. Storm will be above; ready to help out and Sage will be co-ordinating. Everyone else needs to spread out in a fan like so-" he drew a red arc on the diagram "-and be ready to come in when you are signalled. Keep all communication to a minimum and listen to Sage."

Cyclops finished his briefing and sat back down again. This was the signal for everyone to return to normal conversation.

Rogue had her head resting on Remy's shoulder and was playing with his fingers when Sage walked over to them. She handed Rogue a pair of red glasses.

"These glasses will allow me to see what you see and allow us to keep in contact easier. As you have the most experience, along with some of the others, you are going in first. It will be your job to scout and secure, with backup from other members." Sage got up and left as suddenly as she had come but Remy noticed her visiting the others as well.

"10 minutes." Called Beast from the pilot's seat as he dimmed the lights in the plane and switched to stealth mode.

Rogue's grip on Remy's hand increased. "We're together. We'll be fine, ma chère."

She nodded and sent him a weak smile, forcing herself to ease up on the death grip she had on his hand.

Minutes later they landed. "Team one, go!" said Cyclops in their ear pieces. They left, Logan leading the way.

Rogue looked around. They weren't far from the base. Buildings reared up around them, providing good cover. And with Logan's sense of smell and Sage's voice in their ears they were soon in position.

"What do you see?" Asked Cyclops.

It was Logan who answered. "Sabertooth, Arclight, Riptide, Vertigo and Blockbuster on guard. Can't see Magneto or Mystique but I can smell 'em." He growled low as he eyed up Sabertooth.

"Stay where you are, I repeat, stay where you are! We're going in to draw fire, wait for Sage's signal to move. Rogue - you, Psylocke and Shadowcat need to get into the building to scout. Report anything you see or hear, but remain undetected."

The group of them waited anxiously as they heard the sound of fighting start.

"Now!" Ordered Sage

Lucas was the first out, followed closely by Remy who was throwing charged cards everywhere. Wolverine came next, claws glinting, but he headed to Sabertooth. Hopefully, being attacked by the Wolverine would distract him enough so that he wouldn't notice the three others sneaking up to the building.

Kitty phased her head in to check if the coast was clear, before sliding her whole body in. A door a few feet away opened silently and the two other girls slipped in with all the noise of a feather falling in a cathedral.

The floor was the annoying linoleum of a hospital and the walls were a pale slightly off green colour.

It was probably in the "Evil Villains/Classified Military Base Colour Guide" as something like "Pigeon"

Moving with a stealth that made the average ninja sound like a brass band, the girls crept further into the building. Psylocke's psychic knife appeared in her hand. It strangely made her feel safer.

Ahead a man turned out of an entry a few metres away but he was looking at a clipboard and walked away from them.

Betsy nodded to Rogue who darted forward, sliding off one glove. She grabbed the back of the guy's neck where there was a sliver of exposed skin. He dropped like a lead balloon and the others came up behind them.

Rogue closed her eyes as she wrestled with the new psyche but her eyes shot open with a gasp when the memories hit her.

"I know where this weapon is and" she gulped some air "oh god, we're in trouble now!"

* * *

Outside the battle wasn't going as badly as one would have expected.

Logan and Sabertooth were having their own little Tête à Tête, trading insults and growls and so everyone else pretty much left them alone.

Sage had managed to climb to the top of one of the nearby buildings which gave her a prime view of the battle below. She watched everything closely, running updates to those who needed it and providing vital hints and tips.

Cyclops had joined the battle a few minutes earlier to assist Piotr with Vertigo, who had managed to incapacitate him briefly.

Riptide started to spin and seconds multiple shruikens flew out from his body. Each of them was met with a glowing magenta card, causing them to explode harmlessly.

"Well well well. Nice to see you again 'mon ami'" Riptide slowed the spinning so he could mock his opponent, with a bad French accent.

"Wish I could say de same." Remy pulled out some more cards and charged them. The glow of the light was reflected off his demon eyes, making them look more frightening than usual.

"No time for an old friend then?" Riptide pouted with a hand over his heart, feigning hurt.

"Wouldn't call you a friend in _any_ language." He said, before hurling the cards.

Iceman created an ice slide to try and get above Arclight. His plan was working… until she shattered his slide with her shockwaves. He fell and would have broken some bones if Jean hadn't caught him with her telekinesis.

This, unfortunately, gave Blockbuster his opening and he hit her with an almighty blow. She went flying and hit the ground hard.

Cyclops hit Vertigo with one of his stronger optic blasts, knocking her out. Colossus took this opportunity to go toe to toe with Blockbuster while Scott helped his wife.

Arclight had lost sight of Iceman among the containers and so was unaware when he snuck up behind her. She only noticed him as he hit her with a blast of ice. He started to build walls around her, hoping to contain her, but it was unsuccessful as for every layer he created, she blasted away.

* * *

"It's a mutant. And we need to get to where he's being held now! Someone started the waking up process without the proper authorisation and Tarquin here" she gestured to the fallen man "was on his way down to see what was going on." She closed her eyes again, ordering the memories and searching them.

Her eyes flashed open "This way." She started running "We're lucky. The holding cell isn't far from here and we might just make it in time. I know how to stop the process and, if we're quick, we can get this guy back on ice."

Rogue slid to a stop outside an elevator and jumped in when the doors parted. She punched in a code to the keypad there and the elevator slowly started to move downwards.

"So who is this guy?" Asked Betsy, confused.

Rogue simply shook her head as she bounced from foot to foot and watched the display hit minus numbers. She tapped the side of her headset "Sage? Rogue here. We're got a problem sugar."

"I read you Rogue. Tuning into your glasses now."

"Are we on a single communication link?" she didn't want Wolverine to find out who was down here.

"Yes. What is the issue?"

The elevator opened and Rogue stepped out, looking left and right, before choosing right and breaking into a run again.

"We've found the weapon. The wake up process has started but I know how to stop it." She stopped outside a door that was almost identical to every other door along the corridor. Punching in the code she continued into the room.

The flashing lights of the room played off her glasses and her white streak, making it almost glow. But this didn't hide her expression of determination as she stared at the stasis chamber.

Kitty and Betsy were frozen to the spot but Rogue walked forward a few steps to gently brush some ice away from the glass.

"Rogue!" It was Sage "You need to begin the shutdown process immediately. He cannot awaken!"

That spurred them into action. "Kitty, check the main control panel. Betsy, find out who ordered the wakeup call. I'm gonna see what's happening with the big guy." Rogue moved to a console sticking out of the ground a few feet away and, after entering another code, read what it presented her with.

"Oh that's bad." She read some more "That's extremely very not good. Sage, you getting this?"

"Yes. It seems someone has deadlocked the system. We can't stop it from here."

"If we smashed the computers there is a chance it might stop."

"It might. But then we would be dealing with a half defrosted problem that could wake up if someone so much as breathes on him."

"Oh... So what are we going to do?"

Rogue sighed and looked around, praying for inspiration. The tubes running from the ceiling into the pod that held him caught her eye.

She started to grin.

"Uh oh… I know that look. When you grin in that shiny sort of way it means that someone's playing silly buggers and doesn't know you've thrown a six." Kitty looked slightly worried when she said that.

"Girls, I have a brilliant idea. We're going to let him finish thawing out."

* * *

**Can you tell who it is yet? Even my beta doesn't know...**

**Mwahahahaha!**

**Review with your ideas and if you get it right then you win a special sneak peak of a scene which will occur later in the story :)**


End file.
